


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day being Natalie, Natasha just needs to be Natasha. But there's a surprise waiting for her at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

"Will that be all, Ms. Potts?"  
"Yes, Natalie. You have the weekend off, so please be here at 9:30 on Monday morning."  
"Very well, Ms. Potts."

Natasha left the office and made her way to the parking garage; it had definitely been a long week. Working for Stark Industries wasn't the walk in the park Natasha had expected. She rarely got off work before 10, so the fact that it was only 5:30 and she was off for the entire weekend was a bit of a shock. Natasha made her way to the garage and got in the car Stark had given her to use. The drive to the house she was renting didn't take long, and by the time she turned onto her street, she'd loosened her hair so that it was falling down her back. She slowed the car when she realized that another car was in the driveway.

She parked next to the mystery car and silently made her way to the front door. It was locked, so Natasha quietly unlocked the door and stepped inside. She pulled her gun from her thigh holster and made her way through the house, checking each room for an intruder. There was no sign of anyone else until she opened the door to her bedroom. She smiled as she took in the sight in front of her.

Clint Barton was lying in her bed, surrounded by her pillows. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, and traced his face. Clint mumbled something as he slowly woke up.

"Hey." Natasha whispered when he finally opened his eyes.  
"Hey." He replied, voice thick with sleep.

Natasha kissed his forehead before standing and walking to her closet. She pulled off her pencil skirt and blouse, sighing as she pulled on the comfortable shirt and boxers she'd taken from Clint.  
"Where do you find time to steal so many of my clothes?"  
Natasha didn't reply, choosing to simply shoot him a smile instead. She went into he attached bathroom and took off her make-up. When she was done she returned to the bed and looked at Clint.

"Is there room in the nest for me?" She asked.  
"There's always room in the nest for you, Tasha." He responded as he shifted over to give Natasha room to lie next to him.

Natasha climbed in the bed and laid her head on his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

"Did I know you were coming?" Natasha asked.  
"Nope. Fury gave me time off, and a well-placed phone call from Coulson had Potts giving you the weekend off." Clint nuzzled her head and breathed in the scent of her shampoo.  
"Thank you." Natasha whispered as Clint kissed her head. "Stark is driving me crazy. I'm at the office all the time, and he's constantly hitting on me."  
Clint stiffened. "What?" He hissed.  
"Don't worry, Clint. I've made it clear that I'm taken. Besides, Stark's in love with Potts."

Clint huffed, and was still tense.  
"Clint, don't worry about anything happening. Stark is a jackass. Besides, I love you, remember?"  
Clint relaxed and kissed Natasha again. "Sorry, Tasha. I love you."  
"I know you do." They fell into a comfortable silence, basking in each other's presence.  
"So what do you want to do with your time off?" Clint finally asked.  
"Does not leaving the nest count?  
"Nope. I haven't seen you in person in months. We're getting out and doing normal couply things."  
Natasha sighed. "Fine. I don't actually know what these is to do here. I don't really get out much."  
"We can go to the beach tomorrow." Clint suggested.  
"Fine. But can we just focus on being here now? I haven't seen you, and I missed you."  
"I missed you too, Tash." Clint replied.

They returned to silence, and fell asleep soon after, happy to finally have the other with them.

* * *

"Clint!" Natasha shrieked. "What was that for?"  
"You weren't getting in the water, Tasha." He replied easily.  
"Maybe it's because I didn't want to get wet." She responded, trying not to laugh while glaring at him.

They were currently at one of the various beaches in California, and while Clint was having fun splashing around, Natasha was perfectly happy to just sit in the sand, thank you very much.  
"That's not the point of the beach, Tasha." Clint said, as if scolding her.

Natasha just rolled her eyes, choosing not to reply. Before she knew what was happening, Clint had run at her and pulled her into his arm. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and then just as suddenly, she and Clint were in the water, soaking wet.

"Clint!" Natasha screamed while laughing. "What the hell?"  
"Now you have to get wet." He said clearly proud of himself.

Natasha wanted to be mad, but she couldn't find it in herself when he looked at her like that. Clint seemed to realize this, and made his way to her and lifted her again, so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Natasha leaned in and kissed him, relishing in the feel of his lops against her own.

Natasha traced his lips with her tongue before pushing her tongue inside. Clint kissed her back, putting all his passion and love into the kiss. They stood in the ocean making out with the water sloshing around their hips. Finally, they couldn't control themselves and decided to go back to her house to continue before they got arrested for public indecency. They spent the rest of the day wrapped up in each other's arms, loving the fact that the person they loved more than anything was there with them.

* * *

On Sunday, Clint and Natasha decided to just spend the day together. They didn't have a particular plan, having decided to see where the day took them. They woke around 9:30, and by 11:30 they'd showered and finished breakfast and were wandering around one of the parks nearby. It was a nice day out so the park was fairly crowded, and the sound of laughing kids filled the air. Clint and Natasha made their way to one of the few open benches and sat down to begin eating the picnic they'd put together.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, my plane leaves at 8:00 tomorrow morning. Coulson needs me back in New Mexico."  
"Really?"  
"I'm afraid so. It shouldn't be too much longer. And Fury said we were getting a vacation when both of our missions were done, so we can go visit the house in Switzerland, or France, or any of the other places we have houses in."  
Natasha leaned into Clint's shoulder and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "That sounds nice."  
"I know. God, I miss you, Tasha."  
"I miss you too. I hate when they split us up."  
"You and me both, sweetie."  
"No. Remember what I said, Clint? I get to stab you every time you call me a ridiculous name."  
"That was hardly ridiculous."  
Natasha's only response was to pull out the knife she had strapped to her thigh and press it lightly against his leg.  
"God, that's really hot." Clint said, and from the look in his eyes, Natasha could tell he honestly thought it was hot.  
"I don't know what to do with you anymore." She complained.  
"Keep me." Clint said easily.  
"I intend to." Natasha whispered, long after Clint gave up hope of getting a response.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her to hug her tightly. They watched the people around them enjoying the sunshine, occasionally laughing or talking about nothing in particular. Around 2, they decided to go back to the house and watch movies for the rest of the night. After getting Chinese food that night, they fell asleep watching Mission Impossible. When it was over, Clint managed to wake up enough to carry Natasha to the bedroom, where he constructed a nest around her before crawling in next to her. He kissed her head, and was out for the night.

* * *

"Call me when you land, ok?"  
"I'll try. But I'll definitely call when I'm back at base."  
Natasha nodded. "Ok."  
They were sitting in Natasha's car in the drop off area at LAX, simply staring at each other. Natasha hadn't made a move to unlock the doors, and Clint wasn't complaining.

Eventually though, he had to leave.

"Come on, Tasha. Get out and give me a hug. Pretend you like me."  
Natasha smiled as she unlocked the doors. "I don't like you. I love you."

Clint smiled and climbed out of the car. Natasha followed, and walked in front of the car to stand on the curb while he grabbed his bag from the back seat. He set it on the ground and pulled her into his arms. Natasha tucked her head under his chin and pressed her face into his chest, breathing deeply. Clint's hands gripped Natasha's back and pulled her closer, with his face burrowed in her hair.

"I love you, Tasha."  
"I love you too, Clint." She whispered.  
Clint kissed her head and pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. He could tell that she was trying not to let her sadness show, but it was a futile effort.

"It'll be ok, Tash. Just a few more months, and we'll get to go on vacation."  
"I know. I just miss you holding me every night." She confessed.  
"I know. I miss holding you too." He answered.  
He pulled her in for another kiss, putting all his love and passion into it. They were both a little breathless when they parted, but neither of them minded.

"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too." He answered. "Remember. When this is all done, we're going to visit all of our houses."

She smiled and gave him one last peck on the lips before forcing him to go, knowing he wouldn't leave on his own.  
When he was out of sight, she got back in her car and drove to work, hoping for a shorter day.

Around 12, her phone told her she had a text, and she eagerly opened the device.

_Just landed. I can't call you until tomorrow, but I'll make sure to text you before bed.  
_ _Love you.  
_ _-C_

Natasha smiled as she put her phone away and made her way to the conference room.

She was in luck. Pepper let her off at 6:30, and Natasha practically raced home. She heated up some of the leftover food, and ate it while she watched TV. At 9, her phone went off again.

_Goodnight, beautiful. I love you. Call you in the morning?  
_ _-C_

Natasha smiled as she texted back with an affirmative and made her way to the bedroom. She pulled on one of his shirts and a pair of boxers before taking off her makeup. When she returned to her bed, she noticed that something was off. Carefully pulling back the covers, a smile crossed her face. Before they'd left that morning, Clint had snuck back into her bedroom and made her a nest to sleep in. She crawled in and smiled as she hugged the pillow he'd been using tighter.

She checked her phone once more, finding another text from Clint.

_Remember, don't kill Stark. We'll travel the world when we're done, so come up with some good ideas for what to do in every place.  
_ _-C_

Natasha chuckled as she closed her eyes, not realizing that before they were able to go around the world, they'd have to fight off an army from another one.

* * *


End file.
